


Fourteen Days

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A is a single parent to a curious child who loves asking A all sorts of questions. They always stop by the same restaurant for lunch, where they always find B being their waiter. A is clearly head over heels in love with B, but doesn’t want to say anything about it or admit it. <br/>(There's more but I don't want to spoil the plot) ;) </p><p>This is set in an AU where Raina and Simon never went to Quantico but most of the characters still meet each other. What happened to them before they went to Quantico still happened. The main differences however is that Raina works at a bakery and instead of going to Quantico to do good Simon decided to adopt a child from the area where he served</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my Ashmin Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+Ashmin+Friends).



_Day One_

“Daddy, look!”  
  


Hania stopped Simon mid-stride on their way to lunch and with one incessant tug he was being dragged over to where she was pointing at. A shop window, filled with a display of sweet breads and bags of biscuits.  
  


“Can we have lunch here today? It looks beautiful!”  
  


Simon read the sign hanging above the door, the name Amin Bakery was written on it in a flowing script. He looked down at the sidewalk sign which announced the grand opening, the date a few days before. “It’s only a bakery,” he said, squinting past the pastries into the shop.  
  


“Then we can get something for dessert later.” Mind made up, Hania let go of Simon’s hand and ran to open the door.

“Damn it.” With a sigh, Simon followed her.  
  


As soon as he walked in, Simon was hit with an array or aromas. As the door shut behind him, a bell chimed. The interior of the bakery was welcoming, with warm wood booths and tables, the walls were a deep shade of green and the walls were filled with pictures and Middle Eastern decorations.

Hania was at the counter, looking at the display cases. “See, they do sell sandwiches here!” she said as Simon came over, pointing up at the menu eyes lighting up. “So can we please have lunch _and_ get dessert.”

“Uh…”

“Come on, dad, it just opened. We’ll be helping the owners.”

Simon relented, smiling. “You’re right. So, do you know what you want?”

“Hmmm” Hania shifted from foot to foot. “I think I want–”

“I am so sorry!”  
  


A dark haired women rushed through the doors behind the counter. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” she said with a quick bow. “Thank you for stopping by!” She wore a red apron covered in flour. “I didn’t hear the bell from the kitchen and I lost track of the time.” She laughed, shyly, scratching her cheek; something brown dusted the back of her hand.

Simon had never seen someone so beautiful. “Cinnamon,” he said.

“Sorry?”

“On your hand.” He laughed nervously pointing to her left hand.

“Oh!” her eyes widened, finally realising what he meant and the woman’s blush grew. “I get powder everywhere when I am baking. My sister hates it,” she said, wiping her hand on her apron.

“Did you make all of this food?” Hania asked.  
  


“No, not at all,” the woman said, smiling. “I made some, but my mother and brother made most of it and my sister when she wants to help out. It’s a family business.” Her smile widened, and she leaned over the counter to shake Hania’s hand. “I’m Raina. What is your name?”

“Hania! And this is my dad.” She grinned up at Simon. “It was my idea to come here. Dad didn’t want to.”

“Uh–” Simon laughed, smiling nervously. “That wasn’t really– It’s just we have a usual place we go to and–”

“No, I get it,” Raina said. “You didn’t plan on changing your routine today. But I am glad you did.”

“So am I.” he said it without thinking; to cover his mortification he laughed again adjusting his glasses. “I’m Simon, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Simon.” Up until now Simon had thought sparkling eyes existed only in books. “Now, what would you like to eat today?”


	2. Day Four

_Day Four  
_

“Simon, Hania.” Raina walked over to their table, a pair of plates in hand, each with a cupcake. “We’re having a special today,” she said as she set them down. “Free cupcakes. We’re getting so many customers and we want to thank them all!” She leaned and whispered, “Especially my favourite ones,” patting Hania’s head, who nudged against her hand and looked up at her, beaming.  
  


That defiantly did not make Simon smile  
  


“I love cupcakes,” she declared, picking hers up in both hands. “For my birthday I always want them instead of regular cake.”

  
“You have excellent taste. When is your birthday?”

  
“Tomorrow.” Hania took a small bite, eyeing Simon.  
  


“Hania…” Simon gave a warning glance before he laughed nervously. “She lying- she just wants more cupcakes,” he said to Raina.

  
“My birthday’s in July. I’m gonna be ten.”

  
“Ten is a very important birthday,” Raina said, completely serious. “I don’t know if cupcakes are important enough for that.”

  
“They will be if I have 10!”

  
Raina laughed. “Well if you come here on your birthday and I will personally make you ten cupcakes. But,” she held up a finger, “Only if your dad is invited.”

  
Simon felt his cheeks warming.

  
“Of course he’s invited.” Hania giggled looking back at Simon. “I wouldn’t forget you.”

  
“That’s a relief.” Simon smiled and picked up his cupcake, watching Raina walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet. :) I'm so lazy forgive me.  
> The next one Hania gets down to Ashmin business.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it thus far :D 
> 
> My Tumblr as always is at: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


	3. Day Eight

“Dad, you’re always smiling at Raina. Do you like her?”

“Of course I do, we’re friends”

“Noooo, I mean like-like! Like my parents did”

“Uh–”

Raina came over holding their sandwiches showing no sign of hearing their conversation.

“So,” Hania said to Raina, “Simon isn’t my real dad. My real parents died in Gaza. Sometimes that happens but I’m glad Simon is my new family now. He's the best dad” That said, she turned to her lunch

Simon stammered, reaching for his glass of water. “She doesn’t usually, um, well, it’s true but she doesn’t– too much information?”

“Raina’s a friend,” Hania said through a mouthful. “She understands stuff like that, right, Raina?”

Raina nodded. “More than you know. Sometimes bad things happen to us but it makes us grateful for the things we have and the people who unexpectedly show up in our lives” She replied shyly smiling at Simon

Simon downed the rest of his glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I seriously thought I finished posting this. but I hadn't :S


	4. Day Thirteen

“I still don’t get it,” Hania said, while they waited in line.

“Don’t get what?”

“Why you can’t tell Raina you like-like her.”

Simon sighed. “I told you I can’t. I’m… I’m not ready yet.”

“ _Whhhhyyyyyy?_ ” She dragged. “I can tell she like-likes you back because you both smile at each other the exact same way when you both think no one is looking!”

“Hania, not so loud,” Simon hissed, noticing others glancing their way. He dragged Hania closer to him, gripped by the sudden desire to flee the shop.

“I’m not being loud,” Hania said, voice rising, as the line moved. “I’m being considerate. I don’t like that you’re not being honest with Raina.”

“Are you keeping secrets from me Simon?”

They’d reached the counter. Raina was waiting with their lunch.

Simon stifled a groan. “No, not at a–”

“Dad like-likes you and doesn’t want to tell you,” Hania said with a frown.

Raina blinked down at her. “I’m sorry?”

“I told him you like-like him too. It’s so frustrating! I just don’t see what the problem is. If you like someone you should tell them!” She stomped away toward the bread cabinet.

They stared at each other.

“Raina, you’re holding up the line.” At the pastry section on the other end of the counter, her mother spoke up.

Raina jumped, flushing. “Sorry, Om. Can you take over? I’ll pay you back later.” She grabbed the plates and left the counter without waiting for an answer.

At a loss, Simon followed her to the usual table. Raina set the plates down and took a seat, Simon sat across the table.

“So.” Raina began, she bit her lip trying to find the right word. “Hania thinks you… like-like me, and vice-versa.”

Simon could barely nod, his face felt hot.

“She’s right about vice-versa. I do like-like you. Do _you_ like-like me?”

“Yes.” Simon adjusted his glasses laughing nervously . “I’m embarrassed because I’ve hardly known you two weeks and– wait.” He leaned forward. “You like-like, like me?” he shook his head. “Aagh, we need to stop saying that.”

“Yes, Simon. I _like_ you.”

He looked at Raina’s hand, resting over his, and at the smile in her eyes, and said, “I fell for you that first day.” He look down mentally scolding himself, wanting to take the words back, but Raina laughed.

“Why? I was such a mess. We barely had anyone in and I thought it would be another slow day…” She smiled; Simon thought it was the brightest one yet. “Then a cute customer walked in, oh and her father too.”

Simon laughed, falling back into the booth. He laughed until he couldn’t breathe, until Raina was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes too, until Hania came bounding over and demanded to know what was so funny.

“Your father is just really happy, so he just _had_ to laugh.”

Hania gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks. “You said you like-like her and dad said it back, right?”

“Yes.”

With a squeal, Hania leapt to hug Raina. “Finally! I’ve been waiting _forever._ ” Then she clambered over Simon’s lap to sit next to him and grabbed half his sandwich. “Can you get your family to watch the place? We should get ice cream together. We need to celebrate.”

“I can’t. We are really busy right but…” Raina paused, her mouth screwed up in thought. “I know! I’ll buy some cupcakes.” She squeezed Simon’s hand, then got up from the booth. “When the lunch rush is over we’ll have them, okay?” she said as she hurried back to her post.

“Ok, but we’re still getting Ice cream tomorrow, too!” Hania called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou @emilia_kaisa for her beautiful Ashmin fic to keep me focused. 
> 
> Shoutout to @greatgreenpumpkin as well who has left me so many nice comments 
> 
> This is one of the biggest fics i've done and I'm a terrible procrastinator/writer. It's great to have awesome friends with kind words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is terribly OOC. It's my first Quantico fic and I'm still trying to break in the characters. Also my apologies if it is a little bit too 'fluffy' as a result. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to post more, this fic is supposed to be all one piece but I'm the WORST at writing and the holidays are kicking me in the butt. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
